Zero
Zero est la chanson thème de Final Fantasy Type-0. Elle est composée par Motoo Fujiwara et interprétée par le groupe de J-Rock Bump of Chicken. Paroles Kanji :迷子の足音消えた 代わりに祈りの唄を :そこで炎になるのだろう 続く者の灯火に :瞳の色は夜の色 透明な空と同じ黒 :確かさに置いて行かれて 探して見つめすぎたから :配られた地図がとても正しく どこかへ体を運んでいく :速過ぎる世界で 枯れないように :聞かせて ただひとつの :その名前を :終わりまであなたといたい それ以外確かな思いがない :ここでしか息ができない 何と引き換えても 守り抜かなきゃ :架かる虹の麓に行こう いつかきっと 他に誰も いない場所へ :心に翼をあげて どこへでも逃げろと言った :心は涙を拭いて どこにも逃げないでと言った :命まで届く正義の雨 飛べない生き物 泥濘の上 :一本道の途中で 見つけた自由が :はなさないで どこまでも :連れて行くよ :怖かったら叫んでほしい すぐ隣にいるんだと 知らせてほしい :震えて体で抱き合って 一人じゃないんだと 教えてほしい :あの日のように笑えなくていい だって ずっと :その体で生きてきたんでしょう :約束はしないままでいたいよ その瞬間に最後が訪れるようで :ここだよって 教わった名前 何度でも呼ぶよ :最後が来ないように :広すぎる世界で選んでくれた :聞かせて ただひとつの :その名前を :終わりまであなたといたい それ以外確かな想いがない :ここでしか息ができない 何と引き換えても 守り抜かなきゃ :怖かったら叫んでほしい すぐ隣にいたんだと 知らせてほしい :終わりまであなたといたい もう それ以外確かな想いがない :架かる虹の麓に行こう ずっと一緒 離れないで :あの日のように 笑えなくていい いつかきっと 他に誰も いない場所へ (いない場所へ) :迷子の足音消えた 代わりに祈りの唄を :そこで炎になるのだろう 続く者の灯火に :七色の灯火に Romaji :Maigo no ashioto kieta kawari ni inori no uta wo :Soko de honō ni naru no darō tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni :Hitomi no iro wa yoru no iro tōmei na sora to onaji kuro :Tashikasa ni oite ikarete sagashite mitsumesugita kara :Kubarareta chizu ga totemo tadashiku dokoka e karada wo hakonde iku :Hayasugiru sekai de hagurenai yō ni :Kikasete tada hitotsu no :Sono namae wo :Owari made anata to itai sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai :Koko de shika iki ga dekinai nani to hikikaete mo mamorinukanakya :Kakaru niji no fumoto ni ikō itsuka kitto hoka ni dare mo inai basho e :Kokoro ni tsubasa wo agete doko e de mo nigero to itta :Kokoro wa namida wo fuite doko ni mo nigenaide to itta :Inochi made todoku seigi no ame tobenai ikimono nukarumi no ue :Ipponmichi no tochū de mitsuketa jiyū da :Hanasanaide doko made mo :Tsurete iku yo :Kowakattara sakende hoshī sugu tonari ni irunda to shirasete hoshī :Furueta karada de dakiatte hitori janainda to oshiete hoshī :Ano hi no you in waraenakute ī datte zutto :Sono karada de ikite kitandeshō :Yakusoku wa shinai mama de itai yo sono shunkan ni saigo ga otozureru yō de :Koko da yotte osowatta namae nando de mo yobu yo :Saigo ga konai yō ni :Hirosugiru sekai de erande kureta :Kikasete tada hitotsu no :Sono namae wo :Owari made anata to itai sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai :Koko de shika iki ga dekinai nani to hikikaete mo mamorinukanakya :Kowakattara sakende hoshī sugu tonari ni itanda to shirasete hoshī :Owari made anata to itai mō sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai :Kakaru niji no fumoto ni ikō zutto issho hanarenaide :Ano hi no you ni waraenakute ī itsuka kitto hoka ni dare mo inai basho e (Inai basho e) :Maigo no ashioto kieta kawari ni inori no uta wo :Soko de honō ni naru no darō tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni :Nanairo no tomoshibi ni Traduction anglaise (officielle) :Walk on, wandering souls :For your respite we pray :Let our humble song clear your heart of dismay, :Rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free :So walk on and become the light that guides the way :You stare up at the stars in the clear, endless skies :Slowly fading lights shining back in you eyes :Completely consumed with your search for certainty :You'll lose sight of everything and get left behind :We can leave this place together—all alone, you and me :We both know the road to follow and where it may lead :But if the world should come between us and you fall behind :Then just call me :Let your voice reach out, and tell me to wait because :All I know is that I want to be with you :To be the one that, 'til the end, you can hold onto :I'll keep you safe, so place your trembling hand in mine, I'd :Give everything for you to say that you'll stay by my side :We've made it through the storm :Take my hand and run with me :Someday, somewhere :Only the two of us :Together we'll be free :"Don't waste your life on me. Save yourself instead," you cry :"I'll be fine on my own" :Pain wells up in your eyes :I brush away your tears and take you in my embrace :"My life's only wasted without you by my side" :I Thought I'd leave this place forever—don't look back, just let go :In the rain I started walking down the only road I know :And just when I thought it was over, :You're the freedom that found me :So don't let me go :I'll run anywhere if you'll run with me, too :I want to hear your voice to ease the fear inside :Just let me know that you'll be here, always right by my side :Let me take you in my arms and hold you tight :If I'm with you and you're with me, we can get through the night :I know the way you feel :You don't have to lie to me :So close your eyes now :I'll stay right here with you :It'll all be fine—you'll see :And I know that if I promise it's not over :It'll only make the end come even sooner than expected :But when the day comes and there's nothing left to do :I'll be there to reach my hand out :'Cause the end won't come as long I'm with you :And of everyone in this world, you and I came together :If you call me :And let your voice reach out, then :I'll always wait because :All I know is that I want to be with you :To be the one that, 'til the end, you can hold onto :I'll keep you safe, so place your trembling hand in mine, I'd :Give everything for you to say that you'll stay by my side :I want to hear your voice to ease the fear inside :And let me know that you were here, waiting right by my side :All I know is that I want to be with you :'Cause you're the one that, 'til the end, I can can hold onto :We've made it through the storm :Take my hand and run with me :Hold on tight now—don't you let go of me :I know the way you feel :You don't have to lie to me :Someday, somewhere :Only the two of us :Together we'll be free (Together we'll be free) :Walk on, wandering souls :For your respite we pray :Let our humble song clear your heart of dismay, :Rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free :So walk on and become the light that guides the way :The light shining brightly to guide the way en:Zero Catégorie:Chansons